The comeback
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: ShinichiRan story about when Shinichi came back... chapter two contains the lemon...
1. The comeback

**The comeback; **

**Parring:** Shinichi X Ran

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rigths of conan, Gosho Aoyama does, if I did the black organization would been crushed and no more bad guys would appear so everybody could have more time for othewr things.. hehe...

Arthour's note: It took quiet some time to finnish this one, an I had thoughts about maybe have a lemon... But since I have a big lack of patience I upload this now, and if I get enough reviews I will add another chapter with the lemon... Does it sounds like a good deal?

* * *

Ran wandered over to Shinichis house. Every month she visited his house and cleaned it. It had gone some years since she saw her beloved detective, and she quietly wondered if he had lost his ability to solve cases.

She shocks her head. _As if, _she thought to herself. He probably had the time of his life, wherever he was, and her she was, cleaning **HIS** house. Suddenly she became angry. Why did she need to do this? He was big enough to take care of himself, still the house always got dirty again before he returned…

She let out a big sight and sank down to the floor. She missed him, it was nothing she could do really, it was just that way.

Suddenly she heard that someone opened the door. _Shit, _she thought. She had forgotten to lock it.

Shinichi had sent her the key to his house short after his disappearing. Leaving it to her to take care of. _He could do THAT, but not visit her?_ The thought made Rans blood boil. What did that jerk think of her as? His personal cleaner?

Angry she stepped down the stairs. Anyways, she needed to know who tried to get inside his house, and of course, kick whoever it was out with his or hers head first.

She froze before she took the first step down the stair. She starred chocked on the black-haired boy that took of his shoes and placed them on the rug. _Was it… no it couldn't be… it couldn't. Or was it really…_

"S-shinichi?" she whispered almost to quiet for the detective to hear.

His eyes immediately searched around before he found the one that had said his name. The both starred into each others eyes for the longest time before he broke the silence.

"Hi Ran, I am home" she nodded slowly, feeling tears made their way down her cheeks.

"I can see that you dummy" she tried to sound emotionless, but definitive didn't success. For a long embarrassed moment, none of them could fin anything to say.

It had gone so long time and Ran had no idea of which personality Shinichi had now. He maybe was a entire other person, and the other one Ran loved so much now maybe only existed in her memories.

"What are you doing her?" he asked her, making the angry side of Ran return.

"What I am doing here? And you're supposed to be a detective?! I am gonna tell you EXACTLY what I am doing her Kudo" Shinichi smiled nervously. He knew al to well that it was hard to stop Ran when she once had started.

"One time EVERY month, I walk over to your damn house and cleaned it! Do you know why?" she asked yelling. He shocks his head, thinking that the best thing to do for the moment is to let her continue.

"Because no one else is doing it! And you are asking me what I am doing her?!" she was really angry know, and he could tell because al other timed she had been angry at him.

"Please calm down Ran" he begged her.

"Oh no… I am not gonna…"

"Please" he said again with a serious and at the same time begging voice. Ran crossed her arms and turned her back against him, obviously decided to keep quiet, at least for a while.

"I never asked you for it, right? Then please don't blame me" she knew he was right, but she keep quiet, not wanting to give the jerk another reason to think he was so smart and so on.

"I am just surprised that you had courage to show up again" she said with a voice full of anger.

"What?!"

"After everything you have done. I mean, leaving me al alone for YEARS when you where of with some hot looking American or whatever you where doing." Now our detectives anger started to build up.

Oh, so he hadn't been trying to get back to her? He just crushed one of the biggest organizations ever, just so she would be out of danger.

"You're going too far" he groaned at her making her give him death glares.

"Oh really. Is it because it is the truth? Did you really think everything could go back to normal after al those years?" he knew that it probably wouldn't be that way, but al that time as Conan he whished for it, but obviously didn't someone grant him that whish.

"You have o idea of what I have gone through!" he yelled at her, quietly in his head wondering why it always ended like this.

"The same here, I have waited so long... and yet… I got really happy when you send me the key to your house. It made me feel like you trusted me…so I needed to take care of it... right?" she swept an arm around the room, making him understand that she talked about the house. Walking down the stairs she continued;

"…and yet... yet you're asking ME what I am doing here?" somehow their conversation had leaved the past, forgetting it, and tried to talk about the things that where happing just some minutes ago.

Ran walked to the end of the stairs, sticking her feet inside her shoes and placed a hand on the doorknob, trying to leave the house.

"Ran, wait" she heard Shinichi say and felt him place a hand on her wrist. When she made a move, as if to open he door he added;

"Please" somehow, that was the word that always worked on Ran. She stopped and starred down on the floor, not letting a word leave her mouth for awhile.

"Don't you dare walk away in that mood" he said with calm voice.

"Which mood?" she asked, already knowing what he meant.

"I know you're crying Ran" he said easily. She was quite surprised over that he didn't say something like,_ 'cause I am a detective you know!_ But let the thought disappear.

"And? Would that be bad if that got out to the media or what? Are you afraid that I would ruin your image?" she felt the tears burning on her cheeks, but she kept telling herself that if she continued to look on the floor he wouldn't notice.

"No, I just simply don't want you to cry" his words made an eco in her head, and made her cheeks redden at the same time.

"I have really missed you Ran" he forced himself to say, a slight blush on his cheeks said that he really meant it.

Because Shinichi had lived at Rans house he was pretty sure of her feeling for her, but he still felt embarrassed.

"A-and I think t-that you maybe has missed me to?" the question he already knew the answer on, but still decided to ask were hanging in the air.

Ran nodded, slowly turning her head against him.

"A little bit" Shinichi got speechless as he saw the tears on her face. Ha wanted to wipe them away, but he hadn't courage enough to do so.

"Come on. Don't cry" was al he could say, mentally hitting himself in hi head.

She nodded slowly and whipped away the tears.

"I am home now Ran" he said and smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome home Shinichi" she smiled at him, making him understand that al that had happened now where in the past.

Collecting al his courage Shinichi wrapped his arms around Ran and hugged her tightly which created a blush on both of their faces.

"It's school tomorrow, right? I will come and pick you up as before, ok?" she nodded again and opened the door.

"Bye bye" she smiled and he smiled back.

"Bye Ran" Everyting were back to normal now... and hopefully it would always bee that way.

* * *

As I said before, review for the lamon people!


	2. What if

**A/N:**Okay, you wanted it and here it is! The second chapter with the lemon!! Its much longer than the last part but i thought it was necessary... anyway enyoj it... hopefully it is not to bad...

Thank you so much for your reviews, I haven't had any until now and got really happy. (Maybe I should suggest doing a lemon chapter in al of my future story as well?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Conan... duh... I though I already had said so...

* * *

She couldn't believe it! The fact that the detective loving jerk were back home made the hole in her chest from when Conan moved back to his parents some days earlier disappear as it never existed.

These last few days had been quite a living hell for her. She lost almost al her determination when the little boy had told them that his parents wanted him to come home again. Well, she could understand it but it didn't mean that she liked it.

She had found no reason to get up in the mornings. Sadly not even her father and Sonoko seemed to be enough to wake her up from her laziness. She had wondered why that little boy had such big affection on her, but she found no answer.

But now he was back again… and he would pick her up tomorrow… That maniac, exactly as before… She smiled softly, and wondered if al that crap about eternal love could be true? Even when so many years had passed without seeing him, and still she got butterflies in her stomach when she saw him. Hearing his voice speak from his own mouth instead of the phone she had got used to made her melt.

She let out a small sight. He had been in her fantasies the entire time, as soon she saw a detective movie or a game of soccer. She could suddenly burst out in laughter whenever she heard some music. It reminded her of the perfect detective's probably weakest spot.

Even when she saw a romantic movie she couldn't help changing his face with the hero or the main person, or the main person's future boyfriend.

She suddenly touched her lips softly and wondered if she ever would feel his against them. It was one of the dreams that had visited her day and night, and now when he was back it suddenly didn't feel like the dreams where that far away.

She walked the way she so often had walked those past years, with him and during the time he was gone.

Even the thought of it still hurt. She knew that she had a short temper but leaving her… he defiantly deserved al that yelling. Maybe she should yell a bit next morning as well? yeah, he defiantly deserved that.

A small smirk appeared on her face. _Tomorrow when he comes to pick me up... then… then... WAIT!!_ A small voice of sense screamed to her. What if... he didn't pick her up? It wasn't sure that he even where home in his house in this moment. He had, after al ignoring her for those damn cases… what kind of evidence said that he wouldn't do that again?

She started to get worked up for nothing again. It was the worse habits she ever had possessed and she would probably never being able to find a new one that was worse.

She had stopped on the spot, or maybe frozen would be a better word to describe it since she suddenly felt so cold.

It wasn't impossible was it? That jerk could have disappeared again and maybe this time for good.

Suddenly the coldness disappeared when she felt the anger build up. The thought about him leaving her again made her blood boil. How dared he leave her once again? Turning around she started to walk back to his house with angry steps.

This time he was really in trouble, she made a quiet promise to herself to yell at him until he was deaf.

"OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR KUDO" she screamed with al her powers. "OR I WILL KICK IT IN!!!!" she had got more and more worked up you more she thought about it and when she finally got back to his house… well she wasn't sure it existed a word to describe her mood.

She hit the door with her hand, not to hard but it was enough to make the walls vibrate. Strangely enough the door didn't break.

"I WILL COUNT DOWN FROM 10!! 10…9…" she started counting. For the moment she didn't care about what the neighbors would say as she continued to scream out numbers.

"6…5…" she started to get desperate, maybe it was true… he was gone again. So close but still so far away…

"3…2…1…" she took a deep breath and listened after any sound that would say that he was home, some steps from the stairs some kind of music. But there was nothing. She felt the tears burning behind her eyes as she sank down on her knees and quietly whispered;

"…0…" she felt the tears coming now, down her cheek and chin before they fell down on her school uniform.

"Why did I let him go?" she asker herself. Every time he had visited her she always made the same mistake and listened to his lies about being right back. Who the hell said that you are able to teach stuff from your mistake? That was probably one of the biggest lies in the world's history. _I am I idiot... If I ever sees him again then… then… then I will definitely don't let him go…_she had waited with patience long enough, but still… _just once more…let me see him once more and I will never let him go…_

Just like it would exist some kind of god in this world, the door suddenly opened and Shinichis head looked out. He was wet al over, with water falling down from his hair. He had been taking a shower and it could easily be told by the water, but the fact that he only wore a towel around his waists helped a bit as well.

"Ran what are you doing out here? I thought you were going home, and what's with al the noise?" he stared at her for some few seconds.

"Have you been crying…again?" she raised her head and looked him deep in the eyes. Before he could recover from the sight of her red and swollen face she managed to stand up and gave him a hard slap across his left cheek.

With a surprised look in his face a placed his hand over the spot of skin that became redder for every second that passed.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT FOR?!!" he screamed at her. She came in the middle of the night and made noises that would weak up a sleeping person on the other side of earth! And then… she slapped him? She had hit him with bags and tried to kick him, but she had always giving him a chance to dodge it, but this… she had never done something like this before.

"That was because you made me wait" he stared at her, hadn't they talked through that already? Aright, screamed through it? Ran saw the look on his face and put on the face she used when she told someone of.

"Don't you think it's rude to let a lady wait al that time outside your house?" she whipped away the last tears with the arm of her top. He smiled a bit, maybe it was better this way, otherwise she would demolish a wall or something in her attempt to take out the anger that she had tried to hide inside her these last years. He should have guessed the thought that suddenly hit him a long time ago. Those years without him had made her wonder if he would return. And those few time he actually did he had always been gone again before he could tell her to words ha always had wanted her to hear.

He guessed that he would have to rebuild her trust to him again. He would probably feel the same if she had been away like he had.

He had wanted to save the part of telling her his feelings towards her for a special moment… but maybe it would be the best for the both of them if he told her right away. He reached out a hand to hear smiling softly.

"If you already are here, why don't you come in?" she smiled widely and instead of taking his hand she throw herself on him, making him losing his balance and fall down on the floor.

He made a grimace when he crashed on the floor on his back with her on top of him. It hurt a lot. Even if he grew up again, his muscles obviously didn't the same and it was a lot more weight on the body of a 17 years old boy than the six years old body he had been living in.

He had almost no strength which he had been very aware of. _Note to myself, start train_. He opened his eyes and looked up on Ran whom was laying on top of him. Her body was pressed against his and he could feel every millimeter of her front against himself. _On the other hand… maybe this wasn't such a big problem after al…_

He let a hand sneak up on her back and stroke it carefully.

"Ran…" he said slowly as his touch made her stomach doing flips. But what if he told her to get of him? To let go? She would never let that happen.

"I… promised myself" she quietly told him. "Promised that if you weren't gone, or even if you weren't here anymore the next time I saw you…" a quiet moment passed. She didn't know how to express herself anymore.

"I won't let you go! Not again…" she said stubbornly as she made clear to him that she would probably lay there until she died. He laughed a bit which made her glance angrily at him.

"You're sweet" he smiled and saw the blush that made its way over her cheeks.

He let his hand almost unnoticeable sneak over her back over to her head. Slowly he pressed her head down. Not to hard so she could get away if she wanted to.

But the only direction Ran moved where closer to his lips. Slowly they touched, almost like a butterfly before it deepened and they both found themselves playing with the other parts tongue.

They both moaned slowly in the kiss, this was the thing the both of them had been waiting for since the first time they ever meet. Feeling every part of his mouth Ran buried her fingers in his wet hair and sucked a bit on his under lip as she felt his hands on her back under her top. He stroke her first carefully, but as the kiss got wilder his hand became more roughly and she shivered in pleasure.

Without a warning Shinichi sat up, making her fall down into his lap. Feeling his hard member against her down regions Ran broke the kiss and breathed heavily. Everything was so intense. The feelings the both had for each other for so long. The long time they hadn't been able to touch each other made them cling to each other like there where no tomorrow.

Her heavily breathings tickled his head and neck, and he enjoyed it. Ran leaned down and placed her head on his shoulder with her mouth tight against his neck she let her tongue slid over his skin. Not able to hold himself Shinichi let out a moan and pressed her tightly against himself.

He slowly stood up with her still pressed against him. She raised her head and pressed her lips against his demanding. He kissed her back as he pushed her inside and succeeded in closing the door behind them.

She had wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. He let his hands sneak away and grab hers and removing himself from her grip. Instead he pressed her against the nearest wall with her hands above her head.

Holding both of her hands on place with his right he broke the kiss and started to lick her cheek. Going downwards to her neck he started suck on the sensitive skin. Earning small moans from her he used his free hand to remove some of her hair that seemed to be in his way.

Another disturbing thing were that school uniform of hers. Slowly he let his free hand go down her front. Feeling her forms against it.

As it passed her breast he felt her holding her breath. Smirking he carefully bite on her neck, which ended in his childhood friend made a sound between a gasp and moan.

He let his hand continue downwards until it passed her skirt and started to move up again, this time under the fabricate. As he touched her private parts she pressed herself against him, moaning his name.

Smiling he let his hand slide out from the skirt, grabbing the edge of the top he finally freed her hands and he used both his hands to pull the top over her head.

Throwing the piece of clothing away Shinichi turned al his attention to Ran again.

"Ran… I…" she placed a finger over his mouth.

"Don't…" she said. "Don't ruin the moment with one of your clever comments" he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

He placed kisses along her arm when he traveled upwards. When he came to her ear he breathed out a bit, whispering in her ear.

"I love you" she froze on the spot. Whatever she thought he was a bout to say wasn't even miles from the reality. He his hands stroke her stomach slowly when he awaited her answer.

"Are you Serious?" her quiet voice asked.

"Dead serious"

"I… I… I love you to Shinichi, I always have" he smiled gorgeous at her before he picked her up bridal style and carried her up a floor. Entering his room he placed his precious childhood friend on his bed, just as he always had wanted to do. Quickly he pulled down her skirt and throwing it in a corner.

He let his hand roughly run up and down among her long leg. Feeling the smooth skin passing by. Removing her socks he leaved her in her underwear.

She sat up, starring him in his eyes. The look in them made her shiver. He crawled up in the bed and sat down behind her. Letting his hands massage her front he kissed her sensitive neck. Earning moans from her made it hard for him to not press her down on his bed, hard.

But he pushed it away for some minutes. Meantime Ran had turned around and his arms fell down on the cover.

She every inch of his chest and continued downwards. She reached the corner of the towel and without any hesitation she removed it and let it join her clothes on the floor.

She lifted her head a bit before she lowered it again over his erected member with her mouth open. She started to suck on it as Shinichi made moans that made her restless. She started to lick on the top of his member and placed her hands on it. Massaging and sucking on it at the same time made the detective fell over the edge and he released in her mouth.

She swallowed as his moaning started to disappear.

Just as the last one was there her mouth where over his. Letting him taste himself.

She still had his member in his hands and his where removing her bra. He turned them both around and she let him go. He let his hand sneak away under her panties. Feeling how wet she was he couldn't do anything else than moaning.

He had waited so long… too long. Hearing her moans caused by the movements his finger were doing inside her was too much for him. He ripped of the last clothing and leaned down to her ear again.

"Ran…" he gasped "I need you… now" she nodded at him and he grabbed her hands. Pressing her down on the bed he entered her. She screamed in a pain that disappeared some seconds later.

He started to thrust in and out inside her. She pressed his hands to not scream out to loud in pure pleasure.

He moaned her name when he quickened his pace. Freeing his hands he got down on al four above her.

She slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him a chance to come deeper.

"SHINICHI!" she screamed when he hit her spot. Obeying he made sure that every thrust from thereon hit the same place.

She wrapped her hands around his back and dug her nails into his skin. She pulled her up to him over the bed. Feeling his burning skin against her own she continued screaming out his name every time he trusted back in.

She started to get tired and let herself fall back on the bed. Some seconds later Shinichi grabbed her hips and pushed her upwards. Finding another spot inside her she grabbed the cover moaning and screaming before she started to buck herself against him.

She repeated his pace and meet up with him.

Suddenly he came deeper then before which was sending Ran over the edge moaning her body became still on the cover and her muscle tightened around his member, taking him with her. He collapsed on top of her, not able to even move a finger.

When he had calmed down a bit he was able to pull the cover above them both. Stroking her hair gently he waited for her to come back down on earth. When she did she opened her eyes and starred up on her beloved detective.

He smiled at him and she smiled back.

"I love you Ran" he said once more as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you to Shinichi" she pressed herself against him and he wrapped a arm around her.

Another moment passed between them both. They just laid there, kissing each other in different places.

"Welcome home Shinichi" she looked up on him with smiling eyes.

"Thank you Ran"

"Will you stay here?" she asked him but he shook his head no.

"I will never let you go Ran" his serious voice declaimed.

"You stole my phrase!" she giggled. He tickled her sides lightly.

"And I will steel much more than that"

* * *

So, just because this is the end of this story doesn't mean i don't want you to review... 


End file.
